Poignant
by Ust Boram Binti Abstrud
Summary: [ CHAP 2 UP! ] Pada saat perayaan dua tahun hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, aku melihat langsung saudara tiriku tengah bercumbu dengan seseorang yang tak lain adalah kekasihku sendiri.
1. Prolog

**POIGNANT**

Pada saat perayaan dua tahun hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, aku melihat langsung saudara tiriku tengah bercumbu dengan seseorang yang tak lain adalah kekasihku sendiri.

Baekhyun . Chanyeol . Kyungsoo

EXO _Belong to You_

 _Written by_ Ust Boram Binti Abstrud

* * *

Sepasang sepatu usang melangkah dengan tempo lambat.

Rerumputan basah beraroma petrikor kini menemaniku yang tengah melangkah menyusuri jalanan kota yang penuh genangan air. Saat ini rintik-rintik hujan masih kurasakan menetes di kulitku, bersamaan dengan butiran air mata yang jatuh dari kelopak mataku. Langit masih menampakkan gemerlap cahaya bintang, seolah-olah menerangiku dari kegelapan malam. Suhu minus tujuh derajat membuat tubuhku terasa membeku. Sama seperti hatiku, yang kini perlahan membeku. Ugh.

Ya, lagi-lagi ini masalah cinta.

Klise memang. Malam ini seharusnya akan menjadi malam yang penuh kehangatan, karena pada hari ini, tepat perayaan dua tahun hubunganku dengan kekasihku. Tetapi kekasihku sendiri-Park Chanyeol-, saat kudatangi ke _apartement_ nya, aku menemukannya sedang bercumbu dengan orang lain. Bagai ditusuk besi berkarat, siapa yang tidak sakit saat kekasihnya bermain di belakang?

Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, orang tersebut adalah saudara tiriku. Kyungsoo.

Kau sangat menyedihkan Baekhyun.

* * *

Pemuda bermata bulan sabit memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Tetesan air hujan yang menempel pada _sweater_ basahnya kini menetes dan menggenang di lantai kayu ruang tamu. Baekhyun melirik sebuah jam besar yang terpajang di sudut ruangan. Pukul sembilan malam. Rumah mewah minimalis itu tampak sunyi. Hanya ada Baekhyun disana. Orangtuanya? Entahlah. Mereka sangat gila kerja. Toh, walaupun mereka sering di rumah, tetap tidak ada bedanya karena selamanya ia memang-mungkin- hanya sebagai pelengkap keluarga. Ah, lebih baik jangan membahas ini. Kyungsoo saudara tirinya itu memang merebut semuanya. Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya yang pening kemudian melangkah ke dalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun sudah mengenakan piyama kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia berbaring disana, dan menghadap kearah langit-langit kamar. Terlihat cahaya redup berbentuk bintang berwarna putih bergerak pelan mengitari sekeliling kamarnya. Pikirannya menerawang ke beberapa tahun silam, saat ibunya menyanyikan _lullaby_ untuknya sebelum tidur dan ayahnya yang membacakan dongeng untuknya. Baekhyun menyukai masa-masa seperti itu dan sekarang keadaannya benar-benar berubah. Baekhyun perlahan memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa berat. _Lullaby_ mengalun pelan dari kotak musik _vintage_ diatas meja nakas. Melodinya memenuhi atmosfer kamar Baekhyun.

Malam itu, Baekhyun bermimpi sedang piknik bersama ayah dan ibunya di sebuah padang rumput hijau yang sangat luas.

* * *

 **Review? Kalo responnya bagus, bakal dilanjut.**


	2. Chapter 1

**POIGNANT**

Pada saat perayaan dua tahun hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, aku melihat langsung saudara tiriku tengah bercumbu dengan seseorang yang tak lain adalah kekasihku sendiri.

Baekhyun . Chanyeol . Kyungsoo

EXO _Belongs to You_

 _Written by_ Ust Boram Binti Abstrud

* * *

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki sekarang, satu-satunya orang yang kupercayai sekarang, kini telah berkhianat kepadaku. Sungguh kenyataan yang pahit. Setelah sahabatku, sekarang aku juga harus merelakan Chanyeol untuknya? Ini sangatlah tidak adil!

* * *

Angin musim dingin berlomba-lomba menusuk kulitnya. Ditambah butiran es yang turun dari langit yang jatuh ke kepala dan bahunya meninggalkan bercak air basah. Pemuda mungil itu semakin mengeratkan jaketnya. Ia berbelok kearah kiri dan memasuki sebuah café bernuansa kayu. Badannya mulai menghangat saat memasuki café tersebut.

Ia mengedarkan matanya ke sekitar dan menemukan sosok pria ber _coat_ hitam yang duduk di pojok ruangan. Entah mengapa dadanya berdetak tak karuan. Merasa gugup.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun tersentak oleh teriakan pria tersebut. Dengan langkah ragu, ia berjalan kearah suara.

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku bertemu di malam begini. Apalagi diluar sedang turun salju" Pria tersebut-Chanyeol- membuka pembicaraan. Ia menyeruput coklat panasnya.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa menit.

"Cha-chanyeol, aku-"

"Selamat hari jadi kita yang kedua tahun, sayang. Aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengenggam erat tangan dingin Baekhyun. Lalu mengecupnya singkat bergantian. "Maaf terlambat mengatakannya, kemarin aku sibuk tak bisa menemuimu" Lanjutnya.

 _Sibuk ya.._

Baekhyun kalut dalam pikirannya. Apakah ia harus minta putus saat ini juga? Bolehkah sedikit berlama-lama dengannya? Melupakan bahwa kemarin ia menangkap basah kekasihnya sedang bermesraan dengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang meledak-ledak dengan emosinya. Ia bukanlah sosok yang frontal. Ia cenderung akan memendamnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum seakan tak ada beban. "Aku mencintaimu juga. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku"

Baekhyun benci dirinya yang munafik.

* * *

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah menduga bahwa kemarin Baekhyun datang ke _apartement_ nya, tepat disaat ia dan Kyungsoo berciuman liar di _counter_ dapur. Tetapi ia bersikap pura-pura tak tahu. Syukurlah tadi saat Baekhyun bertemu dengannya di café, dirinya bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia masih ingin mempertahankan Baekhyun-nya. Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai kedua orang ini. Padahal ia tahu, tak seharusnya membagi cintanya kepada kedua orang yang berbeda.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat.

* * *

Sesampainya Baekhyun di rumah, ia berpapasan dengan ayah dan ibu tirinya. Keduanya terlihat berpakaian rapi.

"Ah, Baekhyun" Yang merasa dipanggil diam, tampak menunggu kelanjutan ucapan ayahnya.

"Kami berdua akan pergi makan malam di luar. Kau dengan Kyungsoo di rumah saja tidak usah ikut. Jangan keluar rumah, oke? Diluar sangat dingin" Ayahnya berbicara panjang lebar. Baekhyun bergumam tak minat. Lagipula siapa juga yang ingin ikut makan malam dengan mereka disaat dirinya sedang _unmood_.

"Kami akan membawakan makanan untukmu dan Kyungsoo pulang nanti" Kata ibu tirinya datar. Paling tidak, ia tak se-menyebalkan anaknya. Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun tak menyukainya.

Baekhyun menapaki lantai kayu rumahnya menuju kearah tangga. Kyungsoo yang berada di depan TV meliriknya sekilas.

* * *

Di sisa liburan musim dinginnya, Baekhyun lebih memilih pergi ke rumah neneknya di daerah pinggiran kota. Selain merindukan neneknya, juga untuk menenangkan dirinya di tengah perasaannya yang tak menentu. Ini sudah hari kedua dirinya tinggal desa tempat neneknya tinggal.

Sekarang Baekhyun tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan menghadap kolam jernih di depannya-yang sedikit beku di bagian atasnya-. Baekhyun melirik arlojinya, jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, matahari diatas sana masih menunjukkan eksistensinya walaupun tertutup dengan langit kelabu khas musim dingin. Ponselnya berdering berkali-kali tapi pemiliknya menatap dengan enggan. Tak ingin menjawab panggilan yang daritadi mengusiknya.

 _Di sisi lain..._

"Sial!" Umpat Chanyeol. Ia geram karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya hingga mengabaikannya tanpa alasan. Bahkan _kakaotalk_ darinya pun tidak dibalas. Apa karena masalah ia dan Kyungsoo? Rasanya tak mungkin karena saat di café pemuda itu tampak baik-baik saja-walaupun rapuh di dalamnya-.

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering menampakkan nama 'Kyungsoo'.

"Halo, Chanyeol-ah? Aku sangat bosan di rumah sendirian, bisakah kau datang menemaniku?" Suara dari seberang sana. Kyungsoo-nya.

"Tentu. Tunggulah, aku akan membawakan sesuatu untukmu" Ia menutup telepon sepihak dan langsung melesat mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja.

* * *

Bel rumah berbunyi. Kyungsoo yang sedang asik dengan cemilannya bangkit dan dengan sedikit berlari, membuka pintu rumahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

Tanpa disuruh, Chanyeol masuk ke rumah besar itu. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang.

Chanyeol membawa bungkusan berisi kotak _pizza_. Kyungsoo menatap bungkusan itu dengan mata berbinar. Dalam hitungan detik, satu _slice_ _Hawaiian pizza_ sudah ada di tangannya. Ia menguyah dengan lahap meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil" Gumam Chanyeol terkekeh melihat kelakuan 'kekasih kedua'nya. Sungguh kelakuan yang sama seperti Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak bisa melepas keduanya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat hal tadi.

"Omong-omong, kemana Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Raut muka Kyungsoo berubah. Dengan malas ia menjawab "Bocah itu dua hari yang lalu pergi ke rumah neneknya di pinggiran kota. Ia menghabiskan liburan musim dinginnya disana"

"Sudahlah tak usah membahas dia. Bukankah kau harusnya senang tidak ada yang menganggu kita?" Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada enteng.

Entah mengapa Chanyeol sedikit tak suka dengan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan.

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi bareng saya /dadah-dadah di red carpet/**

 **Udah dipanjangin nih wordsnya, jangan protes. Di chapter-chapter depan pasti bakalan lebih panjang kok, sepanjang anunya Sehun /digaplok/  
**

 **Gimana menurut kalian lanjutan FFnya? Ngebosenin kah?  
**

 **Btw, ada salah satu review yang ngaku kenal sama author unyu ini yang notabene anak RP. Wahai fansku, tunjukkanlah siapa dirimu/?**

 **Saya bakal update lagi kalo review udah mencapai dua kali lipat dari review yang sekarang. Begitu juga seterusnya /ga deng  
**

 **(Ini mah akal-akalan author doang biar banyak yang nge-review, huuuuu!) /dilempar jumroh/**

 **See ya! :*  
**


End file.
